


Two Way Street

by glorydivine



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Julian Devorak's Route Spoilers, Light Angst, Named Apprentice (The Arcana), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorydivine/pseuds/glorydivine
Summary: Their thoughts are already consumed by Julian. The longing has set in. They see the glitter of his eyes when he teases. They hear the squeaking of his leather gloves when his fingers had curled around theirs. They taste the damp of his lips lingering on their tongue, and if they really concentrate they can feel the warmth of his blush under their palms.“Julian… He decided we shouldn’t be together.”The soft shift of Asra’s skirts falls silent, “Ah. I didn’t realize you two were,” he finishes fixing the teas, and brings them over, “Were you...?”
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra/Julian Devorak, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 29





	Two Way Street

**Author's Note:**

> i'm glad julian's a masochist because his whole "you can't love me" makes me want to punch him, but like i don't want to punch him if he doesn't want me to, ya know
> 
> i'm poly so that's how i play the arcana. from the beginning asra was partner number one and then i dated the rest. i want all my partners to love each other so this came about because julian's a himbo

As soon as the door slips shut under their weight, Valentino regrets it.

Their thoughts are already consumed by Julian. The longing has set in. They see the glitter of his eyes when he teases. They hear the squeaking of his leather gloves when his fingers had curled around theirs. They taste the damp of his lips lingering on their tongue, and if they really concentrate they can feel the warmth of his blush under their palms.

The longing makes them unsteady, rocking them like a wave as it carries their heart into their throat. It’s hard to swallow, but Valentino does it. They clench their fists until the crescents of their nails sting in the meat of their palms. They shake their head, and stand from the door. The shop around them lights as they open their eyes. A soft mage light floating into each of the lanterns scattered around the front of the shop. An aromatic brew is following behind the light, drifting down from the second floor.

Asra must be home. 

As if sensing their thoughts, he appears at the top of the stairs. His grin is just as soft and sweet as his fluffy hair. His bangs are getting long enough to fall in his eyes now, and Valentino watches with their own small smile as he tries to blow them out of the way. Valentino steps away from the door, wood floor creaking under their sluggish pace as they approach the stairs. Asra takes them in. He squints down at them, and his grin falls.

“I know that look. What happened?”

“I’d rather not… talk about it.”

Asra nods, though he seems reluctant to let it go. Valentino’s feet are heavy as they ascend the stairs, but Asra lets them feel a little lighter when he takes their hand at the top. His hands are warm and smooth, and he pulses the softest lilac to meet Valentino’s own dimmed aura. Valentino accepts and echoes the magic, and Asra can’t hide his sigh of contentment. His support is silent as he leads them into their room. They barely cross the threshold before a whistle pierces the silence. It cuts off as the stove salamander takes it upon himself to extinguish the flame. Asra gestures to the stove as he looks back at Valentino.

“Tea?” 

“Yes, please.” They say, and Asra brightens a little. 

“A cup of your usual?”

“Hm. No, I’ll try the peppermint blend that Nadia gave us. I need a pick-me-up.”

Asra hums, “Anything for you, love.”

Valentino takes a seat on the bed, bouncing as they let their weight fall. Their gaze follows Asra as he sways around the kitchen. His hips move to some unknown music while his hands are busy measuring out leaves. The way the sun pours through the window as it rises makes the room seem intimate. Shadows cast on the wall dance with Asra, sticking close like a clingy partner as he twirls. He steps towards Valentino as he gathers add-ins for the tea. He gentles a kiss against their cheek when he leans in to pluck a lemon from the teeny-tiny tree in the window, and Valentino turns to meet them. Asra giggles, yet indulges them with a deep kiss. Neither of them introduce tongue, simply letting the rasp of their dry lips speak for itself. When Asra pulls back, Valentino has to stop themselves from pulling him back in. It’s a close thing. He looks beautiful as he smiles down at them. They keep their hands to themselves as he returns to the counter. He sets the tea to steep with the water warmed by the stove. Once he has turned the hourglass on the counter he comes to them.

Valentino allows themself a small private smile as Asra drops to the bed next to them. He leans into their side, and they lean back, settling their head on his shoulder even though the angle isn’t quite comfortable. His warmth is soothing enough that they don’t care. Asra lays his hand on their thigh, palm up in an offering of gentle comfort that Valentino snatches up. They grip his hand tight, weaving their fingers together. The moment is nice with the quiet of rustling leaves and birdsong flowing in on the breeze, the warmth of sunshine across their backs, the hum of Asra’s voice as he picks through a half forgotten melody. Valentino lets their magic sweep over Asra, a soft hug, and he returns it. The mix of them twirls through the air, and Valentino smiles as they sit and sit as the tea steeps.

The room grows minimally brighter as they wait, just dim enough to stay a small space secluded for just the two of them. Magicks permeate the air as it always does, and Valentino lets themself float even as the thoughts of Julian weigh in their stomach like stones. As Asra moves to retrieve their cups, Valentino falls back into the mattress. There is a soft clink, and a muttered curse and Valentino wonders if talking of it will help.

“Julian… He decided we shouldn’t be together.” 

The soft shift of Asra’s skirts falls silent, “Ah. I didn’t realize you two were,” he finishes fixing the teas, and brings them over, “Were you...?”

“I don’t think so. Not so far as through words and communication.” Asra nods. 

“That isn’t one of his many talents, didn’t you know?” Asra quiets as Valentino retells their adventures over the past few days. Valentino can see him shaking his head out of the corner of their eye though they keep their eyes on the ceiling. They know they’ll cry if they meet his soft, attentive lavender eyes. Once they finish, he sighs. “The only thing Ilya loves more than dramatique is his own suffering, and he is determined to chase both.”

“I wish I could disagree with you,” Valentino laughs. “I wonder if he could see the frustration, or if he thought my tears were something ridiculous, yet suitably melodramatic like heartbreak.”

“He probably assumed the latter. Did his eyebrows do the scrunch thing as his eye widened? The corner of his mouth tight like he was trying not to grimace?”

“Yes! They looked all big and full of moonlight as he frowned down at me. All full of shame and sadness and longing.”

They laugh together, picturing the sad portrait that Julian paints. As they calm Valentino observes Asra. He sips his tea, eyes focused on some faraway point that isn’t real. He must be looking inside himself, or remembering something rather than actually taking in the lay of the sun on the worn paintings in the corner of their bedroom. Valentino purses their lips, suddenly curious. 

“You seem… knowledgeable of him, for lack of a better word.” Asra blinks his focus back, turning his attention into his tea with an affirmative hum.

“We’ve, ah, worked together. In the past.”

“Worked together?”

“Yes.”

“Did you…? You were with him, weren’t you? You went through this as well?”

Asra averts his gaze, eyes flitting from thing to thing in the room. He sways out of Valentino’s space, and they know it must be because he’s embarrassed. He’s hiding something, or trying to. Eventually he nods, a shade falls over his eyes even as his cheeks flush with the memories.

“He was insistent, and sweet to a fault. He likes to worship, and I can’t say I’m above having my ego stroked. He appeals to something cruel in me. I spurned him more often than I indulged him, but apparently it was good enough for him to stay. I’m mad at him, but that doesn’t matter because I don’t think it’s earned. Sure, he… left, but we aren’t good for each other so” Asra sighs, the weight of emotion weighing his movements as he gathers his empty tea cup and stands, “I can’t blame him. That doesn’t matter. I know you won’t let this go. You’re much more patient than I am, and if anyone can wrestle him into a flourishing, healthy relationship it would be you.”

“Do you want that for him?”

“Of course. Regardless of how stupid he is sometimes, regardless of my own idiocy, I want the best for him.”

“It sounds like you still care for him.”

Asra hesitates, wringing his hands as he stands before the water basin. Valentino joins him, and turns him to face them with a gentle hand at his waist. Asra won’t look them in the eye. Valentino huffs. They father his chin in their hand, making their gazes lock. Asra concedes, his own hands wrapping around Valentino’s forearm as he leans into their hold. They shift their hand to cup his face when it seems he won’t avoid them.

“I do.”

Valentino leans in, kissing Asra. It’s the same as before, gentle and warm and a little bit dry. Neither of them push any farther, simply trade what they’re given back and forth. Asra makes a slight contented noise into their lips, and Valentino can’t help their smile in response. Asra pulls back with a peck to their cheek. Valentino’s smile grows. They pull back, bringing both hands to hold Asra’s face. Their fingers press. Asra lets his neck roll with the motion until his head is tilted back. They’re the same height, but the angle leaves him looking up at them, lashes low. Valentino traces a thumb along his lower lip, indenting the soft flesh. Their eyes light up.

“Would you try again?”

“Try wha—”

“With Julian.”

“...Oh.” he hesitates, hands gripping Valentino tighter out of nervousness.

“You know you mean the world to me, and that I would never do anything to harm you. Not as long as I am of sound mind.” Asra nods in their hold. “Maybe with a, ah, mediator of sort we could bring you both together. You’re essentially both dating me, and neither of you have disagree with that, unless I am not privy to something?”

“No, I’m fine with our arrangement.”

“What’s the problem?”  
”I don’t think he would want to try again when he has you.”

“Incorrect. He misses you. He asks about how you’re doing, talks about you. There’s always this dreamy look in his eyes too, like he’s wishing you were there to tell him about your day instead of listening to me retell it.”

“That’s just want. Wanting is different—”

“He told me to invite you for a picnic at Portia’s. He took it back because… I don’t know why he wouldn’t tell me.”

“That doesn’t mean it isn’t superficial. Besides we—”

“Asra.” His mouth closes with a soft click at their tone. His eyes shimmer, and Valentino can’t tell if it’s out of frustration or sadness. “Do you want to try again with Julian? Yes or no. No excuses or anything, just yes or no.”

“...you should talk to him first.” Valentino shakes Asra gently, sneering at him.

“I heard that. You were going to say yes, but couldn’t be honest. Why do you still try to hide from me?”

“I don’t want to hurt you. And there’s so much more going on. What is— was between us doesn’t matter in the grand scheme. We should be—”

“It matters to me. It’s hurting you. I can see it all tangled with your happiness, your gratitude, your determination,” their magicks brush as Valentino pulls Asra up to lean their foreheads together, “Your everything. I don’t like it. I thought that you were jealous at first, but it was only with Julian. When Nadia floored me, you encouraged it. When I got closer to Muriel, you encouraged it. I see now that you were afraid.”

“I didn’t want him to hurt you, and I,” Asra hand cup their on his cheeks, “I didn’t want my own feeling to ruin it for you.”

“Because you still want to be with him, but he makes you wild?”

“That’s a… good way of putting it. He just brings out something a little ugly in me.”

“All the time?”

“Well,” Asra stops to think about it. His teeth sink into his lower lip, and Valentino can see the lust in his eyes. “Only when we were intimate. He’s so… willing. I feel like I could do anything to him.”

“And that scares you.” Valentino says it as a statement, though they wait for an answer after.

“Yes. And he just wouldn’t talk to me or maybe I didn’t listen when he did. Either way, a relationship can’t function when we’re running away from each other.”

Valentino hums. Asra shakes their hands from his face, tucking into the side of their neck instead. Valentino lets one hand weave into his hair, gentle so as not to break the shape of his curls, while the other rubs down the length of his spine. Asra’s hands fall to their sides, brushing up under their top. Valentino presses into the warmth of his palms, a happier noise rattling their windpipe.

“So,” they say eventually, and Asra laughs.

“I knew you wouldn’t let it drop.”

“I want the people I love to love each other as well. Even if it is only as friends, I want something amicable between you. I won’t have a situation where I must make sure you aren’t home when I bring Julian here or vice versa. That would be too stressful on all of us. This is a much more friendly solution. Yes or no, Asra?”

“It’s complicated.”

“You want to drive me up the wall, hm?”

“No, I just think you should talk to him first.”

“Is his answer going to change your own?”

Asra gapes as he realizes he doesn’t have an actual answer for that. A smile graces Valentino’s lips, and they press it above the curve of Asra’s ear. Asra rubs his hands down their sides. His nails leave them shivering, but they don’t lean away from him. He traces his arms around their waist, hands locking over their lower back.

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

Valentino cannot see it, but they know that Asra rolls his eyes into their shoulder, “I would be interested in trying again.”

“Wonderful. I’ll make it work for you. For both of you.”


End file.
